Tiga Kehidupan
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: //Oneshot//Cantiknya... Pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh hati...//Jadeite-Rei//


_**Warning : OoC, abal, nista, gombal tingkat tinggi, menyebabkan katarak dan mual-mual mendadak!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TIGA KEHIDUPAN**

_By MzMoony_

_Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi_

_-_

_-_

_Cantiknya…_

_Pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh hati…_

-

-

_Tapi aku adalah Shitennou_

_Dan dirimu adalah seorang Senshi_

_Mungkinkah?_

_Sementara dua kehidupan kita selalu berseberangan…_

-

-

Mereka selalu berkata kalau ini hanya ketertarikan fisik semata, bahwa aku terlalu terobsesi dengan kecantikanmu, _Princess._ Tapi aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Ya, barangkali aku memang terobsesi, barangkali aku memang tergila-gila padamu.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau aku _juga _jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku yakin adalah takdirku untuk itu—untuk jatuh hati padamu, di setiap kehidupan. Sekarang, nanti atau kehidupan yang akan datang.

Berapa kali pun aku dilahirkan kembali, _Princess, _hatiku akan selalu terikat padamu. Tidak peduli kita dilahirkan sebagai pihak yang berlawanan.

Gila, eh?

Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

-

-

Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di dua kehidupan lalu? Saat aku terlahir sebagai salah seorang _Shitennou, _pengawal _Prince Endimion, _pangeran kerajaan bumi. Dan kau… _Sailor Senshi, _pengawal _Princess Serenity, _putri kerajaan bulan. Kita sudah berseberangan.

Tapi kita berdua tahu bahwa peperangan yang tidak berkesudahan antara dua kerajaan tidak bisa mencegah adanya cinta yang tumbuh di sana.

_Endimion _dan _Serenity. _

Siapa yang tidak tahu kisah mereka?

Tapi _memang _tidak ada yang tahu kisah kita. Bahkan kau pun tidak tahu. Saat aku melihatmu melindungi putri saat itu, mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk keselamatannya, aku tahu aku sudah _terjatuh_. Tidak peduli saat itu kau menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam dan tidak bersahabat, aku telah terjerat oleh pesonamu.

Aku benci diriku yang jatuh cinta pada musuhku. Tapi sku tidak bisa menahannya, sungguh. Dan aku pun tidak mengerti.

Kau sangat cantik. Wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

-

-

Perasaanku tidak berubah saat aku terlahir kembali. Tidak peduli _Queen Beryl _telah menghapus ingatanku tentang masa laluku, saat aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku mengingatmu.

Sekali lagi aku terjatuh padamu.

Ah… Meskipun saat itu kau langsung melenyapkanku dengan apimu yang membakar. Tapi aku senang setidaknya aku sempat merasakan kemewahan itu dengan melihat wajahmu, memikatmu—walaupun dengan cara yang jahat—dan menyentuhmu dengan tanganku yang kotor ini.

-

-

Sampai akhirnya takdir berpihak padaku.

Kini aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa memandangimu sepuas hati tanpa dibebani bayang-bayang bahwa kita adalah musuh. Dimana aku dan kau—_kita—_sama-sama menjadi pelindung dari keturunan _Silver Milenium, King Endimion, Neo Queen Serenity _juga putri mereka, _Small Lady._

Meskipun hanya diam-diam mengawasimu dari sudut mataku, itu sudah cukup membuat hariku lebih cerah.

Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, _penguasa apiku yang cantik. _Masih keras dan tangguh seperti dua kehidupan yang lalu. Kuat, namun lembut di dalamnya. Aku bisa melihatnya setiap kali kita bertemu di _Crystal Castle, _beradu argumen tentang segala hal. Sorot matamu yang tajam, nada bicaramu yang lugas. Namun itu semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan sosokmu yang sebenarnya, sosok yang penuh cinta.

Sayangnya tidak untukku.

Entah bagaimana aku selalu merasa kau tidak begitu menyukai kami—_Shintennou. _Maka aku memilih untuk menarik diriku dan menatapmu dari balik bayang-bayang.

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi sampai saat ini, saat aku entah untuk keberapa kalinya diam-diam mengunjungi istanamu di Mars, _Phobos-Deimos Castle, _sambil menggenggam sebuket _Casablanca, _bunga kesayanganmu, di tanganku.

Aku sangat menyukai istanamu, _Princess Mars. _Merah. Cantik, seperti dirimu.

"Jadeite?"

Rupanya aku terlalu asyik menikmati keindahan istanamu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Aku terkejut, tentu saja, tapi bukan karena kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba. Melainkan senyum di wajahmu yang berparas bangsawan itu, _Princess._ Selama ini kau nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum padaku.

"_Princess Mars…_" aku membungkuk sopan tanda penghargaanku terhadap penguasa planet ini. Dan saat itu aku melihatnya—kau membawa buket itu di tanganmu. Aku tersentak.

"Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya, Jade," ujarmu lembut, begitu juga dengan sorot matamu, "Dari mana gerangan asal _Casablanca _yang selalu muncul dengan misterius di istanaku?"

"Ah—Aku hanya…"

"Aku selalu melihat sesosok bayangan dalam setiap ramalanku, Jadeite," kau berjalan mendekatiku. Matamu yang cantik seakan menembus diriku, membuatku terpaku di sana. "Sosok yang diramalkan akan membawakan kebahagiaan sejati, yang akan mengobati kesepianku selama ini." Kau berhenti tepat di depanku, menengadah menatapku. "Semalam aku melihatnya lagi, lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Mereka mengatakan kalau dia akan datang hari ini. Dan itu adalah dirimu, Jade."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Namun aku masih belum berani mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhmu.

"Kau menyukainya?—Bunga-bunga itu?"

Kau membalas senyumku. "Itu bunga kesayanganku."

"Oh!"—kurasa itu pertanda lain dari takdir.

Kau menunduk dan rambutmu yang hitam terjatuh menutupi wajahmu seperti tirai sutra hitam. Saat itu aku merasakan sentuhan tanganmu di tanganku, lalu membawanya ke bibirmu. Dan saat kau menengadahkan wajahmu sekali lagi, aku merasa tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang sesempurna ini. "Kau tidak tahu aku selalu menunggumu selama ini, Jade…"

Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam selama tiga kehidupanku seakan meluap keluar saat aku menarikmu ke dalam dekapanku. "Kukira selama ini aku tidak akan punya kesempatan, _Rei-chan…_"

Kau menggeleng dalam pelukanku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bergantung pada laki-laki. Tapi kali ini…" kau melepaskan diri dariku dan menatap mataku sekali lagi, "…aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Dengan kedua tanganku aku membingkai wajahnya, dan dengan segenap perasaanku aku menunduk untuk menyentuh simbol api di keningmu dengan bibirku.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menahannya—jatuh hati padamu di setiap kehidupanku. Yang ketiga kali ini…"

-

-

_Aku adalah Shitennou_

_Dan kau adalah seorang Senshi_

_Lalu mengapa?_

_Bukankah Endimion dan Serenity juga akhirnya bisa bersama?_

_Kita juga bisa_

_Benar, kan?_

-

-

**F I N**


End file.
